Star story
by Romantic-lover10101
Summary: Reincarnation in naruto The sun and moon ashura Indra Hashirama madara sasuke Naruto but what if there was third one that held the title of the star. (Hashirama x oc ,madara x oc minor )
1. Chapter 1

_"Hashirama !!!!!" Madara was chasing his brunette friend after he told their new friend how he don't like anyone standing behind especially if he want to go to the bathroom ," it's okay mada-kun I get it " the girl with lavender eyes and brown short hair blue white yukata said trying to prevent madara from killing his friend hashirama._

 _Both friends were talking suddenly hashirama looked at akami then madara he smiled goofy smile ," madara I'll bet I could beat you in spare I have strong strength then you " akami eyes widen she looked at madara and he give the brunette death look " I will show you !!" Both start to kick and punch until both punched each other at the same time,akami gasped then run to her friends she crouched in front of madara helping him up then hashirama "owww" hashirama whined holding his bruised cheek after akami finished checking if madara had any injury she walked fast to hashirama " hashi-kun where is the pain ? " he pointed at his cheek she looked at it and giggled the next thing wasn't expected she kissed the brunette cheek making his whole face go red as cheery as for his black haired friend he glared hard at hashirama ," is there anything else ?" Hashirama head was spinning as heart float around his head he was pointing at his lips to only have a rock thrown at him akami gasped and madara laughed evilly._

 _Akami was running with 3 boxes in her hand and warm smile drawn on her face why ? She cooked 3 meals one for her the other for hashirama and madara ,the boys were sparing again as they were catching their breath " GUYS" they looked at voice sound to see akami running with cute smile painted at her gorgeous face both had huge blush on their face she frowned noticing the bruises ," let's eat " the boy dig into the meal like starved animal as for akami she eat her meal slowly Without letting out a sound " this is the most delicious food I ever tasted " said hashirama loud madara nodded agreeing with his friend akami face was red " argiato hashirama-kun " the brunette smiled as he walk to her scooping her into hug" PLEASE MARRY ME " she gasped blushing and madara glared walking and taking her from the brunette " no she will be my wife " let's just say the day continued with who will take akami as his wife for her she considered them as friends but madara she has tingly feelings she never experienced it._

 _As madara finished telling his friends about his brothers after hashirama told them about making village where kids don't have to fight in wars " I used to have three elder brothers " hashirama and madara listened carefully to their friend aka their crush both boys had crush on her but one only gained her heart but maybe the future will change due to the war ," they died fighting in war against the other clans they were in their early twenties " she smiled sad smile as tear fall from her eyes hashirama face went sad then smiled" that's it me you and madara will make this great village when we grow up " both smiled then of course the brunette grinned with that stupid grin " and I will marry you akami my wife " madara growled " LIKE HELL YOU WILL " he chased after poor hashirama akami shook her head giggling at her friends sight._

 _Madara and hashirama were waiting as usual near the river as they were waiting akami came her face was not as usual with warm smile her cheeks were wet " akami ?" Hashirama said coming closer to the brunette female " I'm sorry but my father told me to never go out of the compound I'm sorry mada-kun hashi-kun" she smiled sad smile as tears still fall from her eyes she took out neckless made out of wood that have the word friends " but we will stay friends forever " both boys stepped and took the neckless they watched as their friend waved and vanished forever._

 ** _What do you guys think ? It's just intro for their childhood I figured they would this childish so yeah I hope y'all like it it's my first time on this app_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Madara:22 years old_

 _Hashirama:22 years old_

 _Tobirama :20 years old_

 _Izuna :18 years old_

 _Akemi :17 years old_

 _Hanabi :4 years old_

 _Ako : 26 years old_

 _Diasko: 69 years old_

 _A young woman was sneaking out of the hyuga compound she was wearing black purple yukata as her brown hair was flying from the wind ,her footsteps become faster as she reached the forest ,while she was walking she was looking right and left as if she was expecting someone as she was looking around she didn't notice the person behind her who warped an arm around her waist covering her mouth expecting her to scream " it's me " the girl stopped squirming she looked back it was her lover his wild spiky black hair his black eyes glowing " I missed you " he said hugging her why did the great madara uchiha easily fall in love with hyuga not knowing their love is forbidden._

 _Akemi was talking nonstop madara was the only person she can talk in front without being shy as she was talking madara was looking at her loving gaze starring at her beautiful face ,akami noticed the man was diving into his own thoughts " mada-kun are you..." A warm rough lips was attached to her pink soft one she gasped starring at the uchiha wide eyes " it's been years since we meet despite the fact my father told me to never meet you again but I can't you are the second person after Izuna that I want to protect and live my life with " ,madara face soften turning into warm smile " I I love you to mada-kin but what about our clans the hyuga hate the uchiha " madara starred at his love she was right even if they exchange the love what about their parents and how it will affects the war between the clans._

 _Akemi walked back to the hyuga compound everyone was asleep expect for one who was watching her as she entered her house ,the person spoke in the shadows" so this is who she meet I have to tell diasko-sama" akemi entered her room finding her little sister hanabi(lol keeping up with the canon character ) sleeping with her rabbit stuffed animal beside her akemi smiled hugging her close how cute she was ,hanabi was born when akemi was 14 now akami is 17 her mother died giving birth to her younger sister she only has now 1 loving brother and her father who was rather harsh to her._

 _The sun light broke through the window waking up the toddler who was rubbing her eyes she looked around finding her big sister sleeping next her, the toddler giggled she run to the bathroom quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth she went hiding to prank her sister (omg she is so cute ) ,hour passed akami woke up looking around she didn't find her sister she got scared usually hanabi wake up with her since the servants arrive at 7 am and now it's 6:30am._

 _Akemi was looking around for her sister worried that she maybe sneaked out of the compound ,while she was looking around hanabi couldn't resist she giggled akami heard that childish giggle she breath in and out then smiled wicked smile " oh where could Han-chan be ?" She clapped her hand looking around the giggle become Louder the source was akemi closet ,she slide the closet door open to find the lavender eyes toddler peeking._

 _"Bo " akemi scooped the giggling girl into tight hug tickling her " ahaahahhhhh stop big sister " the girls were having fun Until the door open revealing Haru who looked confused at his sister "I'm I missing something ?" The girls grinned before dragging their elder brother to the ground ,giggles can be heard from the room but fun time was over when a servant came with cold emotionless face " daisko-sama wants to see you " they all nodded._

 _The head of the hyuga was listening carefully to what the young man told him " an uchiha ?!" He growled thinking of how it will affect their new alliance with the senju and before the senju the hyuga had big conflicts with the uchiha they have zero trust on the uchiha ," hai daisko-sama" the hyuga male dismissed the young man waiting for his kids to come as he gathered all the higher hyuga clan to discuss the situation " daisko-sama " the lavender eyes male looked at one of his men " yes ?" He listened to what he will say " since no one knows about what your daughter done why not wed her to senju hashirama butsuma senju elder son he isn't married and it will give the hyuga clan better position and higher access to all what senju have and do" ,daisies raised brow amused how this idea never came through his mind butsuma indeed said he will do anything to create alliance between them afraid if the hyuga joined uchiha somehow the senju will be screwed " hmmm it's great idea what do you all think ?" All nodded and said yes._

 _As akemi was walking to her father office along with her siblings she opened the door her father was reading he raised his eyes starring at her coldly " sit " he simply said ,she nodded as both Haru and hanabi sit along with their sister her father raised from his desk he walked to his daughter going back and forth " I heard you sneak outside of the compound at midi night is it true ?" The girl start shaking " I I I can ..." She was harshly cut by her father scream " I SAID IS IT TRUE I DON'T NEED YOUR EXPLANATION " hanabi whimpered hugging her elder brother " it's true father " he hummed he was fuming inside " and meeting an uchiha boy not any boy the next head of the uchiha clan madara uchiha " Haru starred at his sister who was looking at the floor ashamed ," yes " in second he hold her hair dropping her to the floor kicking her stomach three time Haru was cover hanabi eyes " STOP FATHER'"hanabi yelled her father yanked her from the ground throwing her to the chair " thank god no one knows expect for me and one of my man trying to drag my name to the ground " akami was sobbing holding her stomach" hanabi get out and go play with other kid " hanabi looked at akami who was smiling weakly nodding at her she run outside of the room her father sit in his desk " Haru your whore of sister will be wedded to senju hashirama after my death next month he will visit her " he glanced at akami " and your boyfriend already had message delivered to him " her father smirked making her sob went louder ,Haru nodded carrying his sister bridal style taking her back to her room._

 _"Hmmm its seem they want alliance in that way " said butsuma who was reading the message came from the hyuga as tobirama and hashirama were starring at their father curios, " what dose it say father?" Hashirama said " well they want marriage between the hyuga head clan daughter and hashirama " tobirama said " father what about the uzumaki?" Butsuma sigh turning to his younger son " you will marry mito I already arranged it hashirama will marry Diasko daughter " Hashirama was happy he won't be forced into loveless marriage with the uzumaki princess but " father what's her name ?" Butsuma smiled rare smile " akemi hyuga akemi " hashirama eyes widen ' it can't be ' akemi was always his first love ,he always looked at the brunette girl with love gaze blushing at every time she smile giggle and do anything but she didn't notice him she was in love with madara ,tobirama looked at his brother who had huge blush on his face raising brow then looking at his father " when we will go to the hyuga clan father ?" Butsuma opened drawer throwing the message in it " next week your brother will meet his soon to be wife and there we will decide what will happen " hashirama happiness can't be described he wondered how dose she look like now._


	3. Chapter 3

_A week went by that akami had slowly regretted in coming ,don't get her wrong she was happy to see hashirama since its been forever that they had seen each other ,she stayed quiet in the carriage that was carrying her and her sister and brother to the senju compound ,thought ran through her mind on how she was going to explain all of this to madara or just simple fact if she was ever to see him again,"cheer up akami ...I know things will get better plus he is your childhood friend you told me about its like you don't know him" hanabi said placing her small Hand on her sister one._

 _A sad smile placed on her face she kissed hanabi forehead and looked down at hanabi who she know could count on even thought she is still child akami could always count on her to make her smile ," we're here " Haru stated as the carriage came to stop as everyone get out " welcome to my compound daisko " butsuma said shaking the hyuga head clan leader Hand daisko nodded seeing butsuma and his boys," this is my son Haru hyuuga,my youngest hanabi hyuuga and... Where is akami ?" He said looking at Haru who let out sigh ," one minute " he say going back to the carriage where talking could be heard before finally they both walked out Haru squeezed his sister Hand assuring her that everything is fine._

 _Hashirama eyes slightly widen as akami it's her ! Came into view ,thought he was already in love with her it was still like love at first sight all over again ,walking over her he smiled hugging her causing her to slight hug back ," it's great to see you again akami" he whispered as she slightly smiled closing her eyes " it's great to see you again too hashirama " she said before they pulled away And headed inside ,butsuma and Daisko watched as akami and hashirama talked outside in the garden " why the sudden arrangements daisko ?" Butsuma asked looking at him from the corner of his eyes " to strength our alliance against the uchiha nothing more nothing less and I know they give you trouble in these recent years so they give us too " he was right unfortunately but he wanted to hide the real reason behind the marriage._

 _Akami sat with hashirama who was flipping out on the inside at the simple fact she was even here , placing strand of her hair behind her ears she look d up at the smiling hashirama and slightly smiled back " it's good to see you again seriously we haven't seen or spoke to each other since we were kids " she said smiling as he smiled rubbing his neck " yeah I wanted to apologize for that if you were ever mad at me it's jut been a crazy year and my brother is getting married as well and now I get to marry the woman of my dream " he said making the hyuga eyes widen " w-what ?" She asked taken back by what he said ,his big rough hand gripped her small soft one he brought them upon to his lips " I've loved you akami ,since we'd were kids your smile your personality everything about you I feel in love with and u always wanted to tell you but I never had the courage to do it until now so I'm happy you agreed to this marriage " he said smiling as light red blush appeared on her face , at this point she didn't know what do since her heart belong to madara._

 _"I-I don't know what to say" she said looking away slightly before he brought her into a warm embrace as his finger lifted her chin up so she could look at him," just say yes to being my bride ,my wife who I could cherish for the rest of my life " he said as she felt lost in his eyes " I-I-I" she said stuck on what to say ,she know if she says no she would be forced to marry him anyways but if she said yes then madara would be heart broken,a sigh left her lips as she laid her head against his chest " allow me to think on it please ..." She said as he smiled sadly and nodded knowing not to push her any further than this" we have made room arrangements for you and your family allow me to show you to yours " he said standing up as she nodded followed by him she slightly frowned seeing around this time she would sneak off to see madara at their usual spot ,hopefully he was busy to come._

 _A ninja soon fell to daisko's side as he bowed " make sure you inform the uchiha what we talked about and make sure it's convincing " he said as the ninja smirked nodding disappearing into the tress ,madara was waiting in the usual spot he met with akami as he noticed she was running late which was was unlike her ,sensing a presence that wasn't her chakra he turned and glared towards the ninja who smirked at him " state your business before I kill you " madara said as he glared at the lavender eyes ninja " I'm nothing but a humble server of lady akami of the hyuuga clan I'm here to tell you she won't see you again and will be busy she fall in love with senju hashirama since our clan had been trying to make alliance " madara growled " I don't believe you " the ninja chuckled " ask her the next time you meet I'm sure she will sneak to meet you tomorrow at midnight I will be sure to tell her just to proof to you uchiha that I'm not lying " he then disappeared leaving heart broken angry madara, how could this happen he lost the love of his life to his rival and friend ' HASHIRAMA ' he knows that she loved him and he loved her but he maybe criminal heartless person but he isn't someone who ruin others life tomorrow he will be sure to know what is happening and why would she marry the senju._

 ** _This chapter was written by TonickaKennedy thank you so much girl_**

 ** _She helped since I had no idea but next chapter will be done after week I hope you guys liked my fanfic and guys if you want character description I will post later with the improvement of my oc and I'm sorry if I have a lot of grammatical mistakes English isn't my first language_**


	4. Author note

Sorry for the short chapters it's from wattpad I thought i should post it here for the lack Hashirama X oc but I promise I will write longer chapter and I have interesting ideas that y'all might find it enjoyable to read.


	5. Chapter 4

_hashirama was smiling at Akami and hanabi sight hanabi was hugging her sister happy that she found friends senju girls,"and then we played with dolls they even told me about new hairstyle "hanabi giggled happily akami couldn't resist not to kiss her sister red cheeks how adorable she was hanabi never got the chance to have friends back in the hyuga compound from how the children were affected by their parents ideas that there is no time to play ," ahem I don't mean to interrupt but if you done I want to take walk with you " akami starred at hashirama she smiled nodding " can I go to with the, tomorrow to the festival and there will be a lot of food " hanabi jumped stretching her arms to describe how much food there will be ,akami giggled " of course you can dear now you should go to bed and I promise I will take you tomorrow " hanabi made aww when akami said to her to sleep but nodded happily going to the maid whose been waiting for her to change her cloths into night cloths._

 _" I apologize for keeping you waiting hashi-kun" hashirama grinned at the brunette female " no need to apologize umm shall we ?" ,He offered her hand she smiled and linked her arm with his it was long night hashirama and akami were walking around the village some smiled at the sight of the couple some were confused some were jealous but they didn't care ," so what do you think ?" He asked her about their dream the village they wanted to make " I think it's good idea hashi-dono I'm always with you and I got your back" she hold his hands kissing the back of his hand ,hashirama face went full shade of red " I love you " akami starred at the brunette make wide eyes she smiled hugging him whispering 'good night ' she left leaving hashirama sink into his own thoughts._

 _Sun light break through the the senju compound announcing new day the kids laughter dance into the air people started to do their usual job," big sis" tiny voice whisper " BIG SIS" hyuga princesse woke up at her sister yell " COME ON LETS GET DRESSED " akami giggled pinching hanabi cheeks " alright you little trouble maker "._

 _While akami was walking behind hanabi making sure she don't get lost a hand came covering her eyes " guess who is it ?" A feminine yet strong voice said " MITO" akami yelled turning around hugging her old friend,mito was her only friend " I missed you " she said mito giggled " I missed you to I heard your clan made alliance with senju " akami pulled from the hug looking little sad but she smiled " yes a marriage between me and ..hashirama " mito smiled sad smile she already know she will get married to tobirama she used to love hashirama and she knows about akami love to madara ," I hope you will be happy I know hashirama-San is very gentle romantic lover " akami cheeks painted red " he is " the uzumaki giggled " let's go I want to meet hanabi "._

 _" oh ~" mito teasing start as akami told her about what hashirama said to her " mito please " pouted the hyuga princess " BIG SISTER " hanabi yelled from distance playing with senju girls ,she came running hugging her sister waist " hello to you to cutie " mito said as hanabi gasped and hugged mito she know mito ever since she was 4 years old since mito visit akami occasionally since uzumaki and hyuuga clans are in good term ," YOU WILL STAY WITH US ?" Asked hanabi excited " yes dear I will " akami smiled at her sister then her expression changed to panic she forget how to explain to hanabi she will get married._

 _Hashirama was looking around for akami since now it's almost night time and everyone still out chatting and laughing ," elder brother ?" Tobirama said he noticed his brother worried expression " hashirama I'm sure she is with mito don't worry now come father want us " hashirama sigh nodding ," so you want me to distract everyone until you come back ?" Asked the red haired woman akami nodded " yes please mito this is the first time I ask you favor just for hour and half " mito sigh and nodded" thank you so much you won't regret it " akami run to the forest leaving the uzumaki woman to figure out how to not let anyone notice her absence._

 _Madara was waiting since it's almost midnight he had mixed emotions first time he don't know what to say or to do his love will be taken by his rival ,while madara was drowning in his own thoughts he heard the bushes move akami jumped smiling at the frowning man " mada let..." Before she can continue madara rudely interrupted her " explains ? You made me look like fool how could you ?", the hyuuga woman was trying to talk but the uchiha didn't give her any chance at all " LISTEN TO ME " she screamed making him stare at her " I'm sorry I never chose that my father knows about us he don't want me to be with you hashirama confessed his love to me I never cheat or made you look like fool I'm ..." Before she could say anything he slapped her looking at her furiously angry " I hate you I fucking hate you you want with my enemy and expect me to forgive you " ,sob made him realize his mistake " so this is it all these years you hate me because of something I can't control ? " the uchiha for the first regret saying what he said ,akami stood up smiling sad smiling while holding her bruised cheek " goodbye madara " she run disappear leaving madara with broken heart he screamed a scream full of pain and sadness he closed his eyes tightly then opening it revealing the sharigan with 3._

 _(I like to think madara got the 2 when he was separated from his friend and the one from his brothers death )_

 _Akami was walking through the village feeling her heart hurt her pain thrust into her chest she choked sob ,while she was walking for her bad luck hashirama just finished from his dad meeting with hyuuga " akami " he yelled happily she starred at him scared " hey what happen to you are you okay ?" He asked looking at her her cheeks are wet he took hold of her hand gently moving it away from her cheek ," WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" He asked angrily " no one I fall hard against the tree " hashirama was buying it he sigh " alright come on let's take you to nurse " he put his arm around her wait leading her to medic place._

 _" it's not that bad but it will leave mark " the nurse said after examining the hyuuga princess bruised cheek she patched her up ," hashi-kun" hashirama turned to her smiling " yes ?" She hold his hand tightly squeezing it " about when you asked me if I want to be your wife " hashirama eyes twinkle with stars " my answer is yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you " hashirama from the excitement he scooped her into hug making her giggle the senju nurse smiled at the sight of the young couple._

 _" stop it you grumpy male " mito said pinching tobirama cheeks making him go red as cherry hanabi was giggling at tobirama protesting ," hi guys "hashirama came carrying blushing akami bridal style ," hello to you to love birds " teased mito she kissed tobirama cheeks which was red from pinching it making the senju grumble under his breath ,hashirama laughed loudly ' maybe it isn't that bad but why madara why did you say that ' akami last thoughts at the sight of tobirama blushing as mito hugged him hanabi was playing with other girls and hashirama was just hugging her tightly humming happily._


	6. Chapter 5

_"Goodnight " hashirama said to the two hyuuga girls he kissed akami cheek and walked away ," big sister " Akami looked down at Hanabi who had red face " what is it ?" Hanabi gasped " he kissed you in the cheek brother said only husband and wife can do that " Akami sigh wondering what did Haru tell her more " well hanabi dear " she brought the little girl in her lap ," I will get married soon to him he is my fiancé and soon to be husband " hanabi had sad face she whined (just like the gif SHE IS SO CUTE ) but he will take you away from me I don't want to live without you " she warped her small arms around akami waist._

 _Hyuuga princess smiled kissing her sister forehead " don't worry you won't now let's go to sleep " hanabi nodded and run to her closet to change , hand on her cheek the other running through the her little sister hair thinking about the whole thing tear slide down from her eyes wondering why madara said what he said._

 _I'm chained ,I can't love anyone but him this pain ,_

 _Where do I begin?_

 _Of ice and fire ,feels just like I'm burning_

 _it feel just like I'm burning_

 _He kissed me ,loved me ,now I know despair_

 _There is ice cold water in his stare_

 _You hold me down ,I feel as if I'm drowning_

 _Feel as if I'm drowning_

 _In the deep_

 _Misery_

 _That I feel_

 _Set me free_

 _I'm suffocating_

 _But the reality is so close_

 _Just to see_

 _If he'll take me back_

 _But he didn't..._

 _Mito lost her lover just as well_

 _Someone please save me from this hell_

 _Martial chains about me_

 _Now I'm spilt nothing but broken bit_

 _Dying grit_

 _Hope until_

 _I'm lost in all of this , here I'm to find my greatest opponent_

 _Is my own mind I need to decide I can't fight on 2 sides._

 _she laid her head on the soft pillow hugging her little sister close who was whimpering like she was having nightmare ,she hummed lullaby running her fingers through the little girl soft hair making her smile in her sleep the night went peacefully._

 _The uchiha we're celebrating victory against sartobi clan Izuna was flirting with the other girls ,taijma uchiha is unamused as usual frowning while madara didn't have any emotion at all his face was straight deep in his thoughts (-I love you mada -her sweet soft voice ring through this mind her beautiful giggle her gorgeous face her touches how she is gentle and loving woman ), while madara was deep in his thoughts he didn't notice smirking Izuna who was crawling behind him he jumped from Down the table " WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ANIKI ?" Madara fall flat on his butt the other uchiha man laughed only to stop from glaring madara ," IZUNA YOU LITTLE SHIT " Izuna was running for his dear life while laughing._

 _Hanabi was telling akami about her new friends she had its been month since the hyuuga stayed in the senju ," that's great Hana-chan " hanabi smiled then pouted " what's wrong ?" Akami said to her little sister " do you have to get married ?" Akami giggled scoping the little girl into hug " yes I have and you will stay with me don't worry Hana-chan " ,the sisterhood moment was crushed by hashirama " hi there ..." He stopped noticing hanabi glare at him " h-hello hashi-kun" akami smiled " do you need anything ?" Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck nervously scared from the little girl glare " well I wanted to spend time with you but it's seem you already have someone with you "._

 _" come on Hana-chan I swear I will spend time with you later please I have to spend time with my fiancé " hanabi pouted then kissed her sister cheek smiling she nodded and walked away ,when akami had her back to hanabi hashirama noticed the little girl doing signs with her hands "IM WATCHING YOU "._

 _" hashirama - kun ??!" Akami yelled checking hashirama who is white as ghost gasping " ARE YOU OKAY ?" She asked shaking him , he shook his head laughing nervously " nothing shall we go my lady ?" He offered her his hand she giggled and linked her hands with his._

 _" tell me about your brother hashirama-kun " hashirama looked away making the poor hyuga panics " I'm sorry i-i didn't mean... " hashirama laughed brushing it off " no it's okay I'll tel you " ," I'm sorry about your brothers I lost mine to since you already know " hashirama smiled nodding at her before doing the unexpected he trapped her between his arms looking at her lovingly " I I need to say that already " she titled her head confused " please I love you and I need to ..." Before he could finish akami she stepped in her toes printing a kiss on his lips , then she back away covering her red face while hashirama had red shocked face._

 _" hashirama ?" The male senju hummed happily in respond " I came to the conclusion..." He looked eager toward her ," after spending time your confession made me realize how much I fall for you " she was holding both of his hand she hugged him jumping warping her legs around his waist " I love you to my love" he kissed the side of her neck._

 _Giggles and laughs came from the room where the hyuga princess was staying ," hashirama 'giggles ' stop " hashirama was kissing all over akami face while being in top of her ,she felt weird tingly feelings when ever he is near her hugs her kiss her a feeling she only feel when she is near madara while they were enjoying their time and didn't feel or notice that hanabi was walking toward the room._

 _" big sister ?" She whispered looking around the she heard giggles and laughs from the room she opened the room only to find hashirama head buried inside her sister BOSOMS , both couple froze as the little girl was pale as ghost she gasped then screamed " WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER YOU BAD MAN !!!!!"._


	7. Chapter 6

_After the incident akami and haru explained to hanabi how she misunderstood what was going on, next day akami will be introduced to the senju compound especially since both hashirama and tobirama grandmother is so excited to meet akami since the day the hyuga arrived they were busy with the alliance and the marriage proposal," now where is that boy BUTSUMA !!!" The old lady with gray blond white mixed hair was looking around " will you excuse me " he told the hyuga and the senju exiting the room to find his mother looking around " yes mother " the old lady turned around smiling._

 _" you told me hashirama will marry where is his wife I want to see her is she beautiful dose she know how to clean cook?"butsuma sigh deeply ,his mom insisted from half month to see the girl who was bonding with her new fiancé " today I promise after the meeting you will see her don't worry she will be introduced to the family after I finish everything with her father and her clan are serious and this is important to our clan future ..." He was cut off by his mom ponking his head with her walking stick " Yeah yeah yeah you better before sunset introduce the girl to us or " she gave him half eye glare making the senju clan leader shrink in fear " yes mother "._

 _Hashirama was just staring at akami who surprisingly wasn't shy not to talk in front of him his cheek was pink as flower he the hyuga was telling him about her life she was giggling and smiling , while hashirama was in his own imaginary world he didn't notice his grandmother came from behind hitting him with stick " OWWW " hashirama whined rubbing his head while akami gasped checking on hashirama ," YOU BOY SHOULD BE ASHMED FROM YOURSELF PLANNING FOR MARRIAGE HAVING FIANCÉ I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT" hashirama chuckled nervously scared to get hit again " sorry obasan I " he turned to akami holding her hands " it was fast proposal obasan " he warped his arm gently around the hyuga princess waist._

 _" this is her obasan"akami smiled politely at the old lady who starred at her wide eyes " you are very pretty I'm not surprised the hyuga clan do indeed have beautiful woman's ", hashirama was starring at akami smiling " I'm very happy for you to " her smile turned into glare at hashirama " BOY you better treat her right cuz I know you are clumsy " the old lady left leaving her grandson going into his depression mood ,akami giggled kissing hashirama cheeks " she is just joking anata " hashirama eyes almost popped out of their socket blush covered his tanned cheeks " say that again ?" Akami looked at him confused " umm anata ?" She gasped as the senju tackled her into hug leaving kisses all over her faces._

 _" well it's seem we have deal " both hyuga and the senju head clan raised their hand to shake for new alliance after the discussion that went for half month , tobirama sigh as he went looking for his brother " where could he be ?" The white haired senju was roaming around in their house garden " hashi~" he heard quite moan and witnessed what every sibiling nightmare is ,akami was trying to make hashirama clam down and pull away he was kissing her neck "I I I I " tobirama face was red as his tattoos the poor guy was in the edge of fainting he walked back slowly running away._

 _Akami saw tobirama running she gasped smack the senju head " HASHIRAMA " she covered her mouth as her face was red as cherry ,the brunette male rubbed his head going into depression mood " first obasan now you love " the hyuga princess yelled " tobirama saw us I'm so embarrassed " hashirama looked shocked the grinned" he wil, have to do that with mito don't worry " he looked around then moved his head closer " how about we continue?" Her face was still red she looked behind him to find her father in law glaring daggers at his son " senju hashirama " growled butsuma as hashirma gulped turning around his father was surrounded by fire showing how angry he is ," boy you've been with her for whole long time and you will get to do with her that after marriage now get your lazy ass inside the hall NOW!!" Hashiram nodded scared " HAI" he run leaving trail of dust behind him akami giggled at her fiancé cute actions trying to get know her by slacking off he sure will be the same as the old hashirama._

 _One day and the month will end entering the next_

 _Nighttime spread all over the shinobi world a time where people can rest after hard day of working ,training and doing chores ,snoring sound can be heard from every house everyone were sleeping peacefully no pain no nightmares expect for one uchiha ,in the head clan house the young boys Izuna and madara sleeping next to each other Izuna was drooling and snoring while madara was frowning in his sleep._

(The following paragraph will be madara dream)

 ** _Black surrounded his vision he was trying to find way out "mada" sweet soft voice said he was confused who is calling him , " MADA ?!" A small yell made him wake up he opened his eyes to be meet with lavender one " finally sleepyhead you woke up " madara was confused his vision was clear it was ... AKAMI!!," Akami " his voice was tired and confused " yes my love " smiling at the uchiha " how ?" She titled her head confused " what do you mean how ?" ,He shakes his head few time rubbing his eyes " how no when did you get here and what I'm I doing in the middle of the green land I was in my room sleeping next to Izuna !!" Hyuga princess gave him the same confused look she giggled cutely making the uchiha face goes red " you silly madara I had feeling Izuna punch affected you " madara still didn't understand " I'm your wife silly of course I will be here " the uchiha eyes widen ,how is she his wife " how and when ?" The brunette female sigh " we've been married from year " she then smiled standing up holding madara hands gently he himself stood up as she kissed his hand " you don't know how much I'm happy with you since the moment we married now let's go Izu..." ,Before she could continue both her and madara didn't notice the black robe which was attached around her waist a strong force pulled the robe making the hyuga scream her husband name " AKAMI !!" Madara was in shocked at the fact how he couldn't he sense anyone around ,the unknown person pulled akami into the forest he run toward the location " AKAMI ?" Yelling her name hoping she will respond madara reached almost the heart of the forest there was an empty center with no trees while he was running he heard sobs someone was crying he followed the sound,when he reached the heart of the forest he moved the tree Leaves and branches which was blocking his vision there was she her kimono was teared roughly showing a lot of blood scars all over her body,what made madara confused there was chains warped around her a lot she was covering her face crying madara heart couldn't take it he stepped closer touching her shoulders "akami ?" He touched her shoulder gently ,she turned around uncovering her face to reveal something made madara face frighten for the first time in his life._**

(Same as the picture is how akami look I meant the fangs whiskers eye shape and color )

 _Akami feature was different she has demon red eyes showing her fangs ,three fox whiskers in both of her cheeks , she was crying non stop madara was going to hug her but female laugh an evil one stopped him he turned around to be meet with black haired woman who had black eyes wearing white kimono with yellow purple lines._

(She is kaguya but changed her look so madara won't recognize her )

 _" poor poor little uchiha " she then laughed again crazy lunatic laugh madara was boiling from anger thinking she is the one who done that to his love " DID YOU DO THAT ?" The woman laughed again ," DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE WOMAN !!" She stopped laughing look at the uchiha with crazy look " I didn't you are the one who did that to her " madara raised brow at her statement " what ?" She laughed again enjoy the uchiha misery " poor you all what you will do is what caused her that you are an evil dark person who doesn't deserve her " madara couldn't take it he run toward her only for her to snap her fingers._

 _Madara woke up from his dream sweating breathing heavily his heart was beating fast he looked around to notice he was in the same room Izuna still drooling and snoring , he laid his head down the pillow thinking of what the mysterious woman said made him think what did she mean exactly._

 _Madara slept that day tired and confused._


	8. Chapter 7

**_some times it hurts to love person that you can't live without for the rest of your life._**

 ** _Trying to make the person you forced to love happy to not break there hurt._**

 ** _The price of falling for the person you love and losing them is painful and make you shatter into pieces._**

 ** _Life will go on with or without you._**

 ** _Their story may have ended in yours but that's only their part ended._**

 ** _Being gentle patient and thoughtful is being fool and naive in the eyes of the other woman's._**

 ** _Giving your life your happiness and sacrificing it so your loved one don't face the same fate as you._**

 _Flashback_

 _" come on mada-kun" yelled the brunette female as she run toward the forest the boy with black hair run after her panting ," you troublesome woman "(gasp'shikamarui is that you ?)the hyuga girl giggled running faster as they reached the center of the forest._

 _"That's stupid !!" As always madara yelled as akami told him about climbing the tree to get some apples " alright suit yourself mada-chan" she said the last part teasingly ,she quickly claimed the tree madara left eye twitched at the nickname he told her never to call him that it's to girly " WHY YOU IM GONNA GET YA FOR THAT AKA-CHAN!!" ,the rest of the day both hyuga and uchiha spend time playing and akami teasing madara who just frowned and looked away with blush on his cheek._

 _Akami was humming while sewing new kimono it's been week since they left the senju compound it took an hour of course to separate a clingy hashirama ,now the hyuga had been wining with senju against the uchiha today was the last war that's her father word ,while she was sewing she heard yelling from outside she throw the needle in the table and run to find hyuga and senju ninjas panicked terrified expression on each their faces._

 _" what's going on ?" Spoke her godmother salma " it's diasko-sama and butsuma-sama" the hyuga fighter continued what the senju fighter said " both are injured very badly now in our healing camps near by " ,akami gasped covering her mouth her father may had been abusive emotionalism crawl toward her he may have separated Her from her lover but he was still her father ," nasmi" she yelled calling her personal maid " HAI " the maid came hurried scared witnessing the army who came back mostly injured," please find hanabi and bring her back home don't let her out until I come back I won't be late " nasmi nodded running to find hanabi while akami hurried to the tent she find haru hashirama and tobirama " BIG BROTHER " haru looked at her direction he was at edge of crying she came running hugging him " is it true?" She asked him with teary eyes he looked down nodding , akami covered her face while crying haru wanted to confirm her but the medic called him to check on the rest of the fighter tobirama went with Haru as only hashirama was left._

 _Hashirama heart felt like someone stabbed him witnessing her crying in front of him he loved her so much adored her he couldn't resist he walked toward her scoping the fragile crying woman in his lap , she hold into him tightly and buried her face in his chest crying and sobbing he on the other hand was holding her tightly her small body secured around her small one tears run down hashirama eyes he resisted to cry because his father was going to die, " hashirama" tobirama voice which sound broken arched through the place akami pulled away from hashirama wiping her tears as they stood up waking to the tent hashirama went to his father tent which was in the right while akami went to her father tent on the left._

 _" father what do you mean " Haru said stressed for the first time " I mean my time is near you will take my place as the head clan " he turned his gaze to his daughter who was sobbing quietly " akami my dear come closer " she walked to his bad holding his hand " I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I done to you I treated you bad and made you go into marriage you never asked for " he breathed heavily ," f-father I-I-it's okay I -I accept your apology and I-i learned to love hashirama he is good guy " her father smiled " I'm sorry my dear I never noticed how you blossomed I didn't let you be fighter like any other clan leader " akami sobbed " it's okay father it doesn't matter " ,the hyuga head clan eyes faded away from life akami screamed crying while Haru was trying to not break down like his sister butsuma also died hashirama eyes full of tears while tobirama was at the edge of crying._

 _In another place the same thing happened to taijma uchiha Izumi cried while madara only glared at the floor he lost his mother week ago now his father , this means war madara won't rest until the senju kneeled down in front of him no matter what he will protect Izuna._

 **4 months passed since the death of diasko butsuma and taijma.**

 **4 months passed since hashirama haru and madara took the clan leadership.**

 **4 months passed since akami didn't talk to anyone.**

 _Akami was suffering from depression she didn't step foot out of her room since her father died she didn't eat a lot she didn't show any emotion at all ,her father death stunned her to the fact she didn't and couldn't take it._

 _" that's it " said hashirama cheerful voice he tried to be more cheerful and positive 4 months took hashirama and Haru to gather their clan together after the war which left great scar on both clan history ," yep that is much about it " Haru smiled as tobirama took the papers and exit the office of the hyuga head clan hashirama leaned in the table " Haru how is akami ? I know I've been busy not asking about her " haru eyes widen he sigh deeply " it's okay hashirama we all understand your excuse " he starred at the ceiling " akami she hadn't stepped out of her room ever since the day father died she didn't eat or drink rarely if mother salma forced her to " hashirama was surprised and felt guilty for not knowing that " can I go to her ?" Haru looked at him giving him funny look " of course you are her fiancé my mother is in the kitchen tell her to lead you to akami room " hashirama nodded walking out of the room._

 _The hyuga elderly woman was humming while making another meal for akami she didn't give up at all ,hashirama smiled at her clearing his throat grasping her attention she gasp clenching her heart " hashirama -sama you scared me " hashirama chuckled rubbing the back of his neck " anything you need my lord ?" Hashirama nodded "as the matter of fact yes I do I want to know where is akami room I want to talk to her " salma sigh in refill " finally talk some sense into this girl she treat her self badly from the last few month even hanabi one of the dearer closet people she loves she refused to talk " hashirama nodded as salma walked to show him where his fiancé room is._

 _Akami was siting near the window her legs were near her chest her beautiful lavender eyes which used to full of life and happiness now it's lifeless and there dark circulars under her eyes ,the door knocked making the hyuga female sigh " please leave me alone " her voice was weak and soft barely anyone can hear it " it's me " said hashirama nervous voice making her gasp " hashi?" He opened the door smiling sadly she looked at him trying to not cry ,hashirama now is siting on her futon hugging her weak body stroking her hair" why do you do this to yourself ?" He asked voice shaking from the anger he was mad " I'm sorry " she whispered her weak voice._

 _As the nighttime came hashirama managed to get akami out of her room to join them for diner ," i wonder why hashirama is the only one she agreed to let him in "said haru teasing voice making akami face goes red " I'm just happy you finally out of your room " hashirama laughed kissing the hyuga princess forehead as Haru wiggled his eyebrows only to be meet with his mother shoes smacked straight at his face,everyone laughed while Haru pouted mumbling about how he become the head clan yet his mother treat him like baby._

 _Now hashirama and tobirama were ready to leave walking toward the gates " hashirama kun" a yell stopped the brunette senju turning around akami came running toward the senju brothers ," akami? What are you doing here it's almost midnight " Akami nodded understanding what he meant " I wanted to say that I really appreciate your help today you helped me a lot and I wanted to say this " ,the plan was going to kiss his lips but she was timid so she smooches his cheek making hashirama goes red as cherry as tobirama was starring with his eyes widen he covered his eyes growling._

 ** _Now hashirama and madara rivalry will officially start_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Memory's_**

_Hashirama was young when he first saw akami after her disappearing when they were kids his father was trying to make alliance with hyuga,hashirama was Wondering if that's was her he just couldn't keep his eyes off her long brown hair her gorgeous eyes her small cute nose her pink lips she was short, but her height was perfect showing her body she was wearing pink kimono her breasts were little bigger for her age which what hashirama noticed ,his cheeks dusted with pink mentally slapping himself to stop being pervert he was just torn he couldn't keep himself from loving her he knows madara loves her and she loves him back but hashirama didn't back off which was surprising , tobirama knows about hashirama crush since he couldn't keep his mouth shut nervous she will be wedded to anyone tobirama didn't know what to say only that she will not be wedded to madara since hyuga have pure hate for the uchiha for what they did to them in the past._

 _Now his father was talking to akami grandfather hazam he was strict and everyone fear him but he had soft spot for akami ,"hmmm interesting " butsuma surprising offered an arranged marriage between his eldest son and akami he promised the uzumaki to marry their princess to one of his son but hyuga were strong ally in his opinion and the senju council ," yes since I'm not going to live forever he will sooner or later be the head of the clan and of course he need wife and I thought your granddaughter will be perfect for him with all due respect " , the hyuga elder chuckled thinking how akami will react but he was happy with harmless decision " alright but I have to discuss the matter with my son " butsuma nodded smirking he got uzumaki and hyuga in their side leaving uchiha with no ally's._

 _Tobirama was running away from some hyuga girls who kept telling him how he is beautiful looking for his elder brother who was watching akami playing with mito ," oh come on akami this game is fun " akami pouted tired from playing games with mito despite them being teens mito didn't care about that ," I'm really tired let's go to obasan " mito nodded running to the elderly hyuga woman who was siting in the middle of the hyuga garden sewing and making flower crown since akami always wanted one._

 _Hashirama was hiding behind bushes watching the two girls giggle as the elderly woman was doing their hair and putting flowers on mito hair ,while she braided akami hair and the flower crown was on top of her head she turn to hashirama direction smiling happily as the sun light give her face more beauty to add, her red cheeks was shining her hair was gorgeous hashirama face was now fuming red he hold his heart he didn't noticed his brother coming from behind angrily trick mark appeared on his forehead ," HASHIRAMA I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU LITERALLY EVERYWHERE WHERE WERE YOU ARE YOU STALKING THESE GIRLS GET UP " the brunette senju gasped jumping scared then he went into his depression mood mito giggled winking at tobirama whose face was red dragging his brother with him and akami was smiling she laughed little feeling bad not knowing if that was the boy she remembered or not._

 _Hashirama knows he have to be good friend to madara but he can't let go of his love and leave miserable and he will make sure to be both good friend to madara and good husband to akami._

 **Short filler chapter**


	10. Sorry

Sorry you guys I won't be active in this account my story will change completely I will post on ao3 my new story I may leave this account


End file.
